Unholy Graveyard
by Silver-eyed Hyuuga
Summary: A twisted labyrinth of deception begins to blossom as Naruto disappears from Konoha, searching to achieve newfound goals set before him by the Kyuubi. His flight isn’t missed by the ones he left behind, especially not by a certain Uchiha. SasuNaru,NejiNar
1. Secret Genius

WAI!! SILVER-EYED HYUUGA IS BACK FROM TEH DEAD!!! WUUUU! 3 Yesh, peoplez, I have anuzzer ficcy here. After soooooooooo long, huh? Yeah...I've been busy with school...tests are eating my brain...TT

So yeah. A coupla things to clear up. This is after Sasuke has killed Orochimaru...and...it's yaoi, so yeah...SasuNaru...and there might be a lemon someplace, so if you don't like that, then please don't read/flame/spam/yeah...

ONWARD HO!!

Chapter One: Unholy Genius

It was brilliant. Completely brilliant.

_Blood appeared in a silk-thin line, cutting lazily across his cheek as a branch whipped razor-sharp leaves across the pale skin._

Fifteen years. Fifteen years he had deceived the village, and not once did they ever suspect otherwise.

_Gilded lids closed, protecting sapphire eyes from being pelted by the dust._

They hadn't a clue. If it weren't for the few dangerously close guesses at the true persona that lay under the façade, he suspected he'd almost die of mirth at how ridiculously _oblivious_ the people could be.

_The trees knelt for him, bowed their regal heads in his honor and paid homage to the shadow that leapt gracefully into the air, steel-shod eyes focused on one point and one point alone._

Lips twisted in a sickening smirk as he let his mind wander back to the days, the sad, sorry days when he acted the fool but rehearsed the genius.

_An arm reeled back, and in a liquid, mercurial twist, flung through the target a white-hot ball of pure, blazing glory that shattered into a million shards of pain._

They didn't accept it; they wouldn't _believe _that one of their lowest could have suckered them all this time. But times changed with the winds, and the resulting maelstrom was imminent.

_Charcoal eyes widened as the baleful moonshine ripped through skin and viscera. Unholy rubies spilled precious memories onto the ground, reflecting and magnifying the shadow's sad smirk._

_He was almost living anyway…_

Glass smiles surrounded the body swathed in stark white sheets. The doctors waited, watching in anticipation, hardly daring to partake of a breath. It couldn't be possible…this, this event that they had dreamed of all of their lives, how could it be happening at such an opportune moment? Cold, avid eyes were mesmerized with the flickering line on the monitor, captivated by the electric-green streak as it waltzed a dance of death across the black graph of life. For a moment, time stood still as the line stayed steady, traveling across the monitor like a calm, green horizon while a high, keening whine pierced the air…

With a great jolt, the line convulsed, peaking spastically at the top of the monitor before crashing down upon the graph. As one, the crowd of doctors surged backwards in horror as brilliant sapphire eyes snapped open and a body spasmed upwards with a great, bucking jolt.

Crystalline smiles slid off of mouths and splintered on the pristine, linoleum floor.

xXx-------xXx

"Naruto?"

He turned his head, searching for the warm, liquid voice that sent hotness oozing down his throat. His vision blurred and swam, obscuring the figure that stood by his bed. Chocolate-brown hair stirred as the figure bent over and gently smoothed down the edge of a coverlet.

"You've been asleep for almost five days. Unusual…there isn't a scratch on your body…" the voice murmured in a rather bemused undertone.

Naruto sat up and yawned, stretching muscles and sinew as he rubbed his eyes. His senses flickered and he blinked; the room spun and settled, and a warm feeling waned to a gentle churning in his stomach as he slanted a gaze upon Iruka's gentle smile. It was silly, he told himself, but every time Iruka smiled like that, it made him feel twelve years old all over again.

He opened his mouth to speak and cringed as what sounded like a cross between a retch and a cough expelled itself from his mouth. Iruka, lips quirked in a sympathetic smile, handed him a glass of water and watched while he drank, umber eyes swooping over the hardened muscles of the blonde's body as they rippled and moved to the rhythm of his movements. He felt a painful tug at his heart; Naruto, once the immature, cocky little brat he had nurtured and loved, had grown into a magnificent masterpiece in such a short period of time.

"How's Sasuke?" Naruto rasped, a pale hand going to his throat.

"He's recovered…" Iruka had a strange, almost brooding expression etched on his features. "The doctors released him yesterday after they mended the hole in his chest. Tsunade-sama provided Neji and Lee as his bodyguards to make sure he doesn't run away again, but other than that, he's retired to his house." Cornflower eyes dimmed, and Naruto turned his eyes to look out of the window.

"Oh really…." He muttered absently.

The people on the streets were unusually busy, he noticed. Everyone was walking at a light, brisk tempo, their arms full of boxes and bags. The blonde swung his legs over the bed and stood, wincing as his knees vociferously protested, then limped over to the smooth, marble sill. Iruka watched, gnawing on a lip as Naruto swept a gaze over the many buildings and edifices of the village. After a long, pregnant pause, Naruto turned, a questioning look on his features.

"What's going on, Iruka-sensei?" There. The dreaded question, and he would have no choice but to answer honestly, because when it came to Naruto, that was all he could ever manage.

"Well…Konoha is celebrating…because Sasuke has returned." Iruka said in a whisper enveloped by the surrounding air.

"Oh, cool! So when can we go?" Naruto said with a wolfish, eager grin. It shot a dagger through Iruka's heart, seeing the blonde in his state of elation, and the dagger only twisted at the knowledge that he had to be the one to break the news.

"We're….not going. Tsunade says…it's for your own good and Sasuke's, because if you see each other again so soon, Sasuke might attack you again, and Konoha will suffer the damage of such immense power." He said softly, then waited for the change in the atmosphere that would sing the promise of resentment.

"Oh….well, if that's the case, then I think it's best that we should stay away. After all, I wouldn't want to waste any more energy dragging the bastard's sorry ass home again." Naruto's voice shook dangerously as he visibly forced out the cheerful tone.

"I'm sorry, Naruto…" Iruka's next words were lost, just meaningless puffs of air that fell on deaf ears. Naruto turned away and limped back to the bed, suddenly feeling so very, very old as he crept under the covers and drew them about his head in a fashion not unlike a wall that would protect him against the hurt.

"Iruka-sensei, could you leave me alone for a while?"

The muffled request that emanated from the covers sounded far from sad, and yet Iruka felt the pain all the same, almost as if Naruto's heart were connected to his by threads of despair tied in knots void of hope. He stood, almost against his will, awkwardly patted the lump on the bed, and moved towards the door. Casting a last, forlorn look back at the blonde, Iruka suddenly noticed how small he seemed curled up on the bed. Somehow, this more than anything else played a painful arpeggio upon the strings of his heart, so much so that he nearly choked on the pain as he let himself out of the room.

Alone at last, Naruto suddenly found that the once comforting silence, normally enshrouding his mind like a cloud, had turned stiff and rather tense, feeling altogether too empty to be of any relief. He shivered and clutched the sheets closer to his body as a chill having nothing to do with the weather passed through his makeshift nest. All too well had he expected this kind of outcome as a result for all his endeavors, but said knowledge hadn't prevented him from hoping he could gain just a little bit of recognition.

Faint shrills of merriment caught at his ears, laughter and bells that were products of the upcoming festival. The twilight cast a lurid, luminous glow on the sun-kissed horizon, and the resulting scene seemed so elusively peaceful, it drew Naruto from the security of his bed and beckoned him to the windowsill to look down upon his beloved village. The festival must have started, he mused as he peered down into the village, for people dressed in bright pastels and cloths were pouring by the hundreds down into the streets.

A parade had started up in the middle of the streets. Naruto smiled briefly as he saw Tsunade's regal form at the head of the fray, leading the rest of her entourage in a march filled with victory though the blonde woman herself didn't look too pleased. Jiraiya strode beside her, wearing a splendid yukata of green and gold embroidery, flashing provocative smiles at the female population. His overlarge chest swelled to expose rippling pectorals framed by loose strands of snow-white hair as he strutted almost arrogantly down the pathway and Naruto, in spite of himself, nearly fell out the window as he attempted to stifle a sudden bout of mirth. He dug through his mind, locked the thought away in a compartment solely reserved for blackmail info, and leaned against the window in an almost blissful manner as he gazed down into the streets below.

A darkened silhouette caught at his eye and he turned, flicking a careless gaze over said object of interest. Emotion streamed into his body and wrapped tentacles around his heart, squeezing and squeezing until he could barely take a breath, but still his eyes remained riveted to the scene and still the tentacles held his heart in their vise-like grasp. Standing on top of a huge litter suspended by Konoha's entire Anbu guard was none other than Sasuke himself.

The crowd exploded into a frenzy of cheers and applause, whooping and hollering as Sasuke passed by. The Uchiha himself showed no change of expression, graphite eyes dull and apathetic as he lazily slanted glances across the crowd, but still the people cheered, still the crowd rose as one and bowed to the regal form that showed no sign of caring. Girls screamed in fits of love and men bellowed their approval, raising arms to the young prodigy whom they so ardently revered.

The tentacles mercilessly crushed the slender organ entwined in their grasp.

A sudden stinging assailed his eyes. Naruto blinked and tried to quell the rising tears, but failed nonetheless to stop the saline orbs from slipping unbidden down the side of his cheek. The cheering of the crowd melted into a dull roar and slipped through to his mind, reverberating and ricocheting off the walls of his skull where it amplified itself by a factor too inhumane to fully comprehend. Naruto clapped hands over his ear, moaning softly to himself as he rocked back and forth in a pain-laced dance of inhuman desperation. Finding no way out of his head, the cheering continued to thrash inside of his brain, growing louder and louder before being overpowered entirely by voices, voices, voices, loud voices, angry voices, and the malevolent, soft, hissing voices that spat spurts of cruelty into his ears. Voices of Konoha, both dead and alive, lots of voices that gnawed with no mercy at his mind and his person, tearing out shreds of his spirit and devouring them whole.

_**Child!! Come to me!!**_

The deep, urgent baritone drained him of his strength, and with a last, shuddering gasp, he plummeted downward into the welcoming darkness beyond.

xXx-------xXx

_The sweet, murky water swirled around his legs, rolling in droplets off the damp, crimson fur. Bleeding eyes swirled a gaze down at the lifeless figure floating gently in the liquid._

**Poor little kitling, ceaselessly tortured by taunts not deserved.**

_A damp nose softly nuzzled golden-blonde locks, combing through the strands of silk. Teeth embedded in blood-red flesh, feral, dangerous teeth that had so carelessly ripped the life from thousands of victims aeons ago, now reached through the great bars of the gate and ran themselves over smooth, unblemished skin with a gentle, almost soothing caress. Eyes bled malice, a gentle hatred, a kind, almost enticingly tender hatred, hatred towards the vessel and the village and the crimes of errant humans._

**Get up.**

_Sun-cursed lashes parted to reveal crystallized irises, their lime undertints highlighted by a single bottomless pupil in the center of the spheres. Liquid sluiced off of sinfully sweet skin, running almost lazily down the smooth contours and curvatures of the lithe body and he stood, completely naked in front of the Kyuubi, completely enveloped in an unseen mist of maddening calm. A harsh, silent breath was expelled as the youkai hissed reverent appreciation for its vessel, once an innocent kitling, now a complete mystery that seemed to hold in its possession the most secret of secrets._

_The demon got almost lazily to its feet, the air around it swirling with the melody of anticipation. Sinew rippled as Naruto responded in kind, walking towards the youkai with a slow, exasperating pace, measured, even, and perpetually smooth. A forehead framed by golden silk pressed itself against the bars and Naruto leaned forwards and raised his eyes to the heavens, almost as if he were offering himself to the great demon._

_The Kyuubi parted its lips, revealing a giant maw framed by dripping incisors that seemed to yearn for the tempting skin just beyond the bars. A crimson tongue bypassed the teeth and slid through the bars like a snake slithering through rocks. The muscle reached out and ever so gently touched its tip to the side of the blonde's cheek, pausing there for what seemed like an eternity before trailing saliva down the side of his neck. It stopped, seemed to reconsider, then pressed abruptly onto the bittersweet skin, relishing in the slight salt of the taste. _

_Naruto looked down, gracing the slippery member with a searing, imperial gaze that seemed, at the moment, to completely contradict the features of his face, thick with the essence of absolute subservience. The tongue, oblivious to said gaze, continued on with its ministrations, spreading saliva across the pale surface of the blonde's skin with slow, even strokes. It trailed across the chest, lovingly caressing Naruto's slim, sloping shoulders before sweeping downwards and circling across the flat plain of his stomach. _

_The glowing embers of the youkai's eyes momentarily flared with a latent fire as the tongue embraced Naruto's tantalizing hips. It circled its delicate tip across the sharpened, angular bones, lavishing in the sheer decadence of the taste before it paused at the beginning of the downward slope. If he didn't know any better, Naruto could have sworn that the Kyuubi himself was bordering on timid._

_It was then that cornflower eyes met carnelian ones, the question between them unspoken and raw. Golden eyelashes lowered just a fraction of an inch, and the demon, understanding the underlying meaning behind the hooded lids, broke the delicate strand of contact and lowered his tongue once more to the terrain of Naruto's god-like flesh. The member seemed to linger and savor the moment, but any future change of opinion was completely banished when it dipped southwards and deftly pressed itself against the region of Naruto's loins. _

_The fox-child observed the organ with a burning glower of apathy as it swirled almost teasingly around his nether regions. Granted, Kyuubi was a demon, and granted, demons were prone to heightened sexual appetites and a vast repertoire of pleasurable strategies, but the current sensations being applied to his manhood weren't what aroused him now; no, it was the fervent longing, the smoldering desire encased in the jewels that served as the youkai's eyes, and the fact that Kyuubi wasn't making any effort to conceal them behind a wall of arrogant pride was driving his mind off the cliffs of ecstasy. _

_The pulsing tongue finally pulled itself off of Naruto's loins, drawing liquid across his manhood with a last, lingering swipe. It curled down and around his legs, embracing each one and gifting it with a thin sheen of wetness before sliding a slow, sticky trail up to the blonde's curved back. Kyuubi reached closer, his warm breath blowing a gentle vapor onto Naruto's marble face, and slid his tongue down the center of Naruto's spine, tracing the delicate curvature down to the cleft that was almost level with his hips. Another pause, another thrum of succulent anticipation that struck a low chord in the air, and with his vessel's silent approval, the great youkai drew back and sank his tongue down between the smooth globes of flesh into the sacred territory beyond._

_Again Naruto arched forwards, and again the air came alive with a subtlety vibrant pulse of want as the youkai partook of the forbidden darkness between its vessel's legs. Pressed against one of the fox's ivory incisors, Naruto felt the atmosphere shift into one of heated craving as the demon's tongue slid across his entrance, but though the air was thick with lust, the Kyuubi didn't press him, and bypassed his vulnerable opening with a surprisingly gentle stroke. It flicked its tongue once, tenderly, over the junction between Naruto's loins and his virginity before drawing the wet member back into its mouth where it disappeared from sight with a sharp click of his teeth._

_The task was completed, the pieces now set in the mortar of fate's wheels. Ruby eyes flickered over the strands of saliva that coated Naruto's vessel like strands of silk, roving deliciously over the vulnerable flesh as the liquid slowly darkened to a deep, ominous red. Naruto stared up at Kyuubi, without conviction, fear, or even expectancy; he waited, devoid of emotion, as the fox began to growl, a low guttural sound from deep within its throat._

_The strands of saliva glowed red, pulsing gently against Naruto's alabaster skin. They began to writhe and roil, slithering over the blonde's flesh like maggots over meat. There was a dull thrum of power as Naruto's seal emerged on his stomach, an intricate tattoo against the stark contrast of his skin, and as one, the unholy strands of red suddenly plunged into the center of the black spiral, melting fluidly into the fox-child's skin. Kyuubi smiled in satisfaction as Naruto fell to his knees, fingers wandering almost absently over the seal on his stomach._

_The fox-child suddenly pulled his hand away from the seal, staring with a mixture of alarm and astonishment at the tips of his fingers. Black had suddenly swirled over his fingertips, seeping across his skin like oil over a smooth surface. It crawled steadily upwards, blending smoothly into his skin until the tips of his index and middle finger were covered in the unctuous substance. Naruto tilted his head up towards the great youkai before him, sending the demon a curious question from cerulean eyes. Kyuubi evenly met his gaze, the answer reflected in his slitted pupils. _

_Naruto nodded and lowered his eyes, his brain suddenly whirring with an idea, a splendid, amazing, and truly brilliant idea, an idea that erased from existence all he had lived for, his values, his goals, his weird, wild fantasies…a corner of his mouth lifted ever so gently as this idea invaded his mind, corrupting its contents with the ambrosia of desire. A thin, pink tongue slowly ran itself across flushed lips as Naruto began to dream. Hokage…the word was but a memory of the past, to be put aside but not forgotten, to be saved for a later date. Instead a new word, a new phrase, began to manifest in his mind…_

_Daimyo._

* * *

So what do you think? I know there's a bit of a difference in politics concerning Daimyo and Hokage, but yeah...just bear with me.

Read and review, onegai! 3


	2. Of Taunts and Threats

To all my reviewers: gives you cookies I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU!!!!

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke was that the sky had turned white. It was a very pale white, almost translucent in its color, but it seemed to have developed a nasty sort of cloud, very round and very black, and right smack in the middle of the effervescent white. Odd…clouds were usually poofy and silver in color, blurred around the edges as the wind caught bits of their cottony substance…

"Oh good. You're awake."

A huge, off-white blinder suddenly pulled down out of nowhere and covered the sky and its huge, black cloud before almost immediately flickering up once more to reveal the weird firmament. Naruto blinked and swiped a rather grimy paw across his eyes before he realized, with the speed of tinder catching fire, that this particular sky wasn't, in fact, a sky at all…rather, the white was, quite literally, a white, or more commonly referred to as _whites,_ and the nasty black cloud was actually…

Sai had perched himself on top of Naruto's knees, and it looked like he was perfectly comfortable with the mere three millimeters of space that now separated their noses.

It all made sense now…the whites of the eyes…the ominous cloud that served as Sai's pupil…the flicker of his eyelid as he blinked…Naruto resisted the urge to smack himself for being so ridiculously stupid. White lips spread in a deadly wooden smile as Sai reached out and gently stroked the blonde on the tip of his nose.

"So glad you're back among the living. Kakashi wants us down by the bridge to play with the butterflies and the hummingbirds, so I'd suggest you join us by seven-thirty?" The tone was casually ironic, duly amplified by the artfully delicate curve of the pale boy's lip.

Naruto responded with a noncommittal "Uhnnn" and promptly shoved his legs off of the bed (Sai neatly flipped off of his knees, landing softly on the windowsill), letting the sheets slide down his body as he plodded off to the bathroom. The cream-colored door slammed with a sharp click and running water was heard, along with the occasional mutterings of the blonde as he rummaged around in his cabinets. Sai arched an elegant eyebrow as he smiled at the sounds.

"Sometimes I wonder what his cock looks like…" he murmured softly to himself before deftly slipping out of Naruto's open window.

Seized with a sudden surge of what seemed to be a mixture of inspiration and impulse, the dark-haired artist turned and glided down the streets of Konoha, following the growing tingling in his body. A sharp chakra signature caught at his senses, a metallic, almost ominous chakra, and he veered to the right, narrowly dodging Kurenai as he passed her in his wake. Sai sped with mercurial fluidity down a nearby alley, hung another right, and suddenly planted his foot in the ground, slowing his flight to a mild walk as the object of his attentions stepped out a nearby door. A delighted smile crossed his features as what could have been his counterpart appeared in his line of sight, flanked by two Anbu who apparently seemed to have no intention whatsoever of letting down their guard, though their quarry had his hands tightly bound by chakra bonds bearing the signature of someone Sai quite suspected to be Hyuuga Neji himself.

Sasuke, the eerily beautiful Uchiha that Naruto had somehow managed to ensnare, would be having a nice little chat with him at a time fast approaching.

Withdrawing a fine-haired brush from within his pouch, Sai deftly ran the pad of his thumb down a kunai, watching almost rapturously as a ruby-red gem welled from the slit. He dipped the tip of his brush into the liquid and waited patiently as the crimson libation climbed up the white hairs, then pressed the utensil to the ground and drew a long, sweeping line with a flick of his wrist. The line grew and thickened, growing eyes and a tail, until a snake emerged from the ground, beady eyes glaring brightly at its creator. A silent command passed between creator and creation; the snake flicked its tongue and began to weave between the cracks in the pavement, making its way towards the Sasuke and his guards. The Anbu, spotting the creature, immediately sensed the current of chakra buried deep within the snake and flickered out of sight, in hot pursuit of the offending reptile.

Sai, in a movement not unlike the slippery serpent, slid out from the walls of the alley and casually walked to where the Uchiha stood waiting.

Sasuke allowed himself the most miniscule of acknowledgements, barely lowering an eyelash as Sai approached at a leisurely pace. He stood perfectly still, seemingly at ease as his counterpart, or, rather, _replacement_ drew level with a toxic grin of amusement on his face. Sai sank into a mocking bow before the Uchiha, the maddening smirk still smeared on his lips.

"Ah, Uchiha-san. So how does it feel?" His voice was sinuous, derisively tender, and about as smooth and welcoming as silk.

The merest twitch barely registered at the corner of Sasuke's pale, sinful lips.

"You pose cryptic questions," He responded in a soft murmur that reeked of sweet decay. Sai seemed unfazed, though the tension in the air took a sharp, sudden spike.

"Oh, forgive me, I wasn't aware that you were misinformed," Sai replied breezily as though discussing the weather. "I was wondering if I could take the teensiest liberty and ask you how it felt to be second-best for once."

Obsidian eyes flashed in the sunlight as the temperature visibly dropped, ruffling cloth as bloodlust whipped across Sai's delicate body. The fragile curl of Sasuke's lip was intimate, derisive, and so subtlety accusatory.

"Quite deluded, are we not?" A simple statement in a glass-thin tone, yet razor sharp and hungering for blood.

"Let's face the facts, Uchiha," Sai replied in honeyed tones. "Orochimaru's personal fuck-toy couldn't even hold a candle to the former village idiot. Let me put it in perspective: he completely demolished your beautiful ass."

He could _feel_ the blood start to seethe in his veins at the insolence of the bastard before him. His….his _replacement_ had the nerve to deliver such _cheek_…he cursed himself for failing to slaughter the impudent, pathetic excuse of a human. And yet…Sai's words floated like malevolent little wraiths in the recesses of his mind and forced him to reconsider exactly what had happened. Naruto did—he ground a tooth into his lip at the blasphemous thought—Naruto did manage to render him comatose long enough to (_drag his sorry ass off) _bring him back home.

"You know it, don't you?" Sai insinuated in tones of mocking disdain, though the silk and the sibilance still tainted the words. The candid phrase drew a necklace of blood through Sasuke's stone mask, and for the barest hint of a moment, the onyx eyes flashed red.

"_What did you say?"_

"You know it," Sai repeated, in the barest thread of a whisper. "Naruto's finally gotten ahead. You pretend you don't care; you push away thoughts of Naruto's growing skill so that you can obtain your goal of killing your brother. But deep inside, down in the cesspool that serves as your heart," the words seemed to slide like smoke from the boy's porcelain lips. "You care. You care more than anything else in the whole world, and it just shatters your ego, now doesn't it? You can't bear to even _think_ that a prodigy such as yourself could come in second to that pathetic little demon-child, so you pushed away your thoughts, tiny little instances that warned you of his genius. And now he's better than you. "

No sooner had the words bid farewell to his lips did Sai recall a time when Naruto wasn't worth the dust on the underside of Sasuke's sandals; oh yes, the rumors were true; the noble-blooded Uchiha cared naught for the poor, besotted blonde. But then again, the pale boy mused with a sweetly poisonous leer, that was _before_ the tiny little changes happened. That was before Naruto had suddenly evolved into a bona-fide _genius_, and at this particular wrinkle in time, there wasn't anything Sasuke cared more about _than_ said overnightly-created bona-fide genius.

A delicate twist smeared itself onto cruel, white lips as Sai watched the miniscule, intermittent spasms wrack the Uchiha's now-clenched fists, tastefully hidden by his long, white sleeves. Sasuke, contrary to popular belief, could be so easy to read, and therefore, became that much more fun to play with. With just a mention of "Naruto" or even of "blue-eyed blonde" for that matter, one could send the Uchiha's temper spiraling into the stratosphere. As long as, Sai thought with another delighted grin, one had the ultimate protection; if one was precious to Naruto, Sasuke couldn't do a damn thing about it no matter how much he wanted to ram a fucking Chidori through one's highly tempting skull.

Sure enough, once he'd pulled his head out of the clouds, Sai could detect the slightest of changes in the Uchiha before him; a tiny muscle was ticking at the junction where his lips ended and his cheek began, and his eyes alternated between red and black, flickering the Sharingan on and off like a bare-naked light-bulb after a full-blown thunderstorm. Ohhhh, this was good. This was so deliciously, sinfully good, and because he wasn't a saint nor a person with aspirations for sainthood, Sai decided to further taunt his quarry by making a whole performance out of turning his back on the livid Uchiha as he sauntered away.

Sasuke stood staring, nails slowly grinding into the chakra that bound him by the wrists. As the thick drops of red slowly bled from his eyes, he only recalled seeing one sole vision: cornflower eyes narrowed in the blissfulness of assured victory right before a blazing blue ball slammed itself into skin and flesh…

* * *

This isn't the most interesting chapter of the bunch, but it's a lead up to something important, so yeah….sorry about that. To get your hopes up though, the next chapter's going to be a lemon. cheers So yeah…hope you look forward to that. 


	3. That Which May Seem

A WARNING TO YOU ALL!! THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON!! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE AGAINST SUCH WRITING, PLEASE DON'T READ, MUCH LESS FLAME!!!

Chapter Three: That Which May Seem

That Night

For something so inherently powerful, Naruto was quite surprised that the fine, midnight granules felt so soft. A few stray particles slipped off the edges of his finger; he caught at the dust with the other hand and deposited the renegade particles back into his palm. Deftly flicking his eyes around the alleyway, he judged that the coast was clear, slowly edged out of the nook he had sandwiched himself into earlier, and leisurely walked up the walls, across the gates, and through the elegant courtyard of the noble Uchiha estate, carefully carrying his precious powder. Coming in contact with the barrier Tsunade had erected to prevent Sasuke from defecting again, he made a seal with his hands and tore a small hole just wide enough for him to slip inside, watching as the chakra quickly mended itself. The barrier, recognizing a chakra signature other than Sasuke's, easily allowed him access.

Summoning chakra into his fingers, Naruto scaled the wall like some sort of lizard, slithering with feline grace up to the windowsill of Sasuke's bedroom. Fingers clamped onto the granite ledge as he noiselessly hoisted himself onto the sill, and with the balanced precision of a well-practiced thief, he slowly edged open the curtains and slipped inside. Smooth, velveteen cloth met his feet, and a sleek, oiled grin appeared on his face as the knowledge that he was actually _inside_ Sasuke's bedroom seeped like grease into his brain. He could barely make out the aristocratic curve of Sasuke's hip as he slept, immersed in an otherworldly realm, covered by satin sheets of red…

Before he could think of a decent metaphor to next describe the Uchiha's shoulders, a white blur had whipped across his vision, and the next instant he found himself pinned to the wall (or rather pinned _inside_ of the wall; the force of the blow had shoved him a good three feet into the pristine marble), a livid-looking Sasuke snarling death into his face, Sharingan spinning and ready to dismember…

Naruto, despite the massive pain, actually smiled as he lightly blew into his palm, sending midnight particles spiraling up the depths of Sasuke's nostrils.

He could _feel_ the red of the Sharingan bleed out of the Uchiha's eyes, dripping crimson and black onto the immaculate floor. A hazy mist circled into Sasuke's pupils and he staggered, weaving suddenly to the side as he went down on one knee. Naruto sighed as the pressure on his throat was released, then dug himself out of the wall and knelt next to the Uchiha on the sleek, mink carpeting. Sasuke looked up at the blonde with a sad, almost innocent gaze of questioning bemusement before slumping completely onto the floor, murmuring to himself in incoherent undertones. Naruto, casting an almost sympathetic gaze at the befuddled Uchiha, bent down and looped an arm around the curve of Sasuke's waist, picking him up and laying him on the bed.

"Usu..ra…tonka..chi…?" The name, fondly adopted by Sasuke as the best word to describe the rambunctious blonde, now hitched, faltered weakly, and slipped from his lips, dissipating noiselessly into the air.

"Shhh, shhhh, everything's all right…."

Gently stroking the raven hair beneath him, Naruto bent and tenderly pressed Sasuke's frame into the bed, holding him close to his body as he murmured reassuring nothings into the curved shell of Sasuke's ear. Tension spiked in the body beneath him, sending a spark of alarm through his body, but a second later he could feel the loosening of the once-taut muscles, relaxing and relaxing until he knew, somehow, that he had the Uchiha's complete and utter trust. A pale hand crept almost timidly up the side of his neck, and Sasuke seared a pleading look into Naruto's azure eyes, a look which would forever brand itself upon the surface of his soul.

The blonde leaned forwards and touched his lips to Sasuke's cool forehead, feeling the ghost of Sasuke's breath on the curve of his neck. He trailed his mouth down the bridge of Sasuke's nose, reveling in the smoothness of Sasuke's porcelain skin before hovering over his lips, sending his breath over Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha was still, waiting in almost childish anticipation as Naruto's sweet breath fluttered over his lips.

"You know, Sasuke…" Naruto murmured almost absently as he ghosted lips across the Uchiha's mouth. "You won't remember this in the morning."

The barest of nods confirmed his outspoken thought, Sasuke's beautiful onyx eyes almost radiant in the dark. He'd never quite noticed just how magnificent the Uchiha's eyes were, Naruto thought to himself as he willingly let himself drown in their depths. Cut like obsidian, they were…how very….unusual….Lashes slipped closed as the blonde brought sweet relief to the both of them, pressing his mouth to Sasuke's in a sweet, torturing kiss.

It was the most intimate feeling that erupted between them as they moved together on the bed, twisting their heads back and forth in a sensual dance for dominance. The sweet, sweet taste of Sasuke's mouth pressed on his sent Naruto's poor, tattered mind into caverns of bliss. He delved into Sasuke's mouth, swirling his tongue into the secret crevices, the hot, burning desire pooling deep within his stomach also yearning to provide that much ecstasy to the Uchiha beneath him. Sasuke exhaled, a slow, sensuous sound deep _(from the back of his soul) _from back of his throat as he desperately tilted up his head in a muted plea that was muffled against Naruto's lips.

Naruto felt the remains of his guilt slip away as Sasuke arched up to meet him, curving into his body as he welded his mouth to the blonde's. Manhood slid against manhood as Naruto plunged downward with a throttled cry, grinding hips against hips, groin against groin, and now everything melted into a blur of erotic ferocity, hot, wet and fast, Sasuke's hands, stroking, stroking, stroking him, his own hands burning hot trails down the Uchiha's body as teeth clacked against his own in a clumsily graceful kiss. Hips ground and gyrated as the erotic friction between their cocks spun to a dizzying level.

A moan escaped through pale lips as Naruto lowered his lips to Sasuke's neck, the luxury of Sasuke's salty-sweet skin blossoming in his mouth not unlike the way the Uchiha's responding cry blossomed in his mind. Limbs entangled as hands stripped away silks and cloths until Sasuke lay exposed beneath him, withering with pleasure in his arms. Blood flowed south as Naruto ghosted a single breath over Sasuke's hip before pressing his tongue and teeth to the luscious territory. Sasuke bucked, thrusting upwards against the much-needed friction, his hips gyrating towards Naruto's mouth, his hardened length drawing trails of silver across the whiskered scars on the side of Naruto's cheek.

The closer he circled to Sasuke's weeping member, nipping and kissing, the more agitated the Uchiha became until Naruto hovered almost tauntingly over the head of Sasuke's cock, dragging a hot burning gaze down the Uchiha's body. Sasuke moaned; this was sex at its best, this, this pleasurable gaze that was driving him mad with clamorous need. Raven eyes slipped closed as his head turned to the side to expose a line of smooth, creamy neck, his voice moaning a twisted groan, pleading for the sinful satisfaction.

Silvery liquid coated the tip of Sasuke's member, leaking in pearly-white beads down the length of the hardened shaft. Fuck…he was close, so close, and Naruto's own length gave a painful throb at the sight of Sasuke's erection. This was heaven, as he felt, as he saw; Sasuke, shivering sinfully underneath him, withering with pleasure under his heated caresses, his legs spread to reveal the tender virginity between them. A low thrum ran down Naruto's spine as he sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh of Sasuke's inner thigh, sucking and sucking until he produced a mark, a redness that marked the Uchiha as his.

He parted his lips and pressed his tongue to the base of Sasuke's cock. A throttled scream exploded from the Uchiha as a hand reached down, tangling golden locks in its fingers as Sasuke dragged Naruto towards his throbbing, aching manhood. Teeth searched for the slit as Sasuke jerked against his lips, his hand still clawing, still forcing Naruto's mouth down on his length. With an almost sadistic moan, the blonde dragged an incisor across the thick vein under Sasuke's shaft, and then he enveloped it, the hard, hot length, licking bitter liquid off of the tip as he sucked, sucked, sucked….a snarl burst out of the throat above him as Sasuke thrust his hips forwards. It was flesh against flesh now, Naruto sliding his mouth to and fro, to and fro, coating Sasuke's member with slick, sweet saliva, the Uchiha rocking and screaming below him.

He took Sasuke deep in his throat, pressing the hard cock down, down, resisting the gag reflex that threatened to expel the member. The Uchiha twisted, shuddering deliciously, and came with a cry, shooting jets of hot, bittersweet seed down Naruto's throat. The blonde swallowed, his breathing coming in harsh, ragged gulps of air, his own manhood torturously neglected as he milked Sasuke's of every drop. A thin thread of cum spilled from his lips; he wiped it from his mouth, sweeping the finger slowly and deliberately in the line of Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke swallowed a gasp, his limp erection becoming hard again at the sight of his own seed on Naruto's lips. Through the fog in his mind, he was dimly aware of Naruto discarding the rest of his clothing, licking the string of liquid back into his mouth. He could cum again, _would _cum again, instantly, at the very sight of Naruto's gorgeous body pressed over his. Seized with desire, he parted his legs, suddenly filled with the need to have the blonde inside of him.

In a move that bordered on cruel, Naruto sent a spark of chakra down into his fingernail, elongating the digit until it curved into a claw. He raked the claw slowly, torturously across the underside of Sasuke's manhood, eliciting a choked sound of pleasure from the Uchiha. Gathering pre-cum across his nail, Naruto slid it down to the entrance nestled behind Sasuke's genitals, probing inwards and earning a gasp as a reward. He drew back and pressed the claw all the way in; Sasuke, sensing the immediate discomfort, hissed and recoiled. Naruto persisted though, sending another finger inwards with the first, his own manhood growing hard at the sight of his fingers disappearing into Sasuke's body.

He began to rock, pumping his fingers in and out of Sasuke's ass, scissoring and delving until the Uchiha was crying, crying out his name, his need, his desire. A third finger joined the two, and Sasuke rocked his hips upwards in time to the rhythm Naruto had established, desperately pleading for more. He tensed as Naruto removed the digits, but then the bliss was back again, oh _fuck_ the bliss was back again as Naruto drove his cock into the Uchiha's heated body. The foreign feeling rushed back, the twinge of discomfort, and Sasuke squirmed, trying to get used to the sensation.

"Shh….shhhh, relax…"

Naruto's voice floated from far above, piercing through the mists and sending warmth to his mind. The blonde began to stir, slowly, sliding and withdrawing, moving his manhood in and out in the lightest of thrust. It was a movement of skin on skin, and Sasuke, in spite of the discomfort, began to feel beginnings of a wave of pleasure. Naruto increased his speed, just a notch, and Sasuke felt his hips jerk upwards of their own volition, his body pleading for a faster pace. Naruto thrust downwards as he arched his back, and the responding collision hit a sweet spot that sent an arching expletive exploding out of his throat. Claws dug into his skin as Naruto clasped his hips from behind, shoving the Uchiha into him as he ground himself deeper into his body.

"Fuck….oh _fuck_…Sasuke…goddammit, Sasuke…" Naruto's breath came in harsh pants as he rose up on his knees, thrusting deeper inside of Sasuke's glorious body.

It was hot and wet and fast, flesh on flesh, hips on hips. Naruto withdrew and plunged at an angle, hitting a cluster of nerves; Sasuke expelled a harsh cry and rocked as the blonde on top of him reached around and pumped his cock in rhythm with his thrusts, his fingers wet with liquid. Slickness, sweat and cum, mixed as the two slid against each other on the bed, and with a final thrust, Naruto came, emptying himself deep into Sasuke's body, the hot fluid bringing Sasuke's own orgasm so that it spilled jets of white cum onto his own stomach, onto Naruto, onto the sheets that surrounded them and it was _beautiful_.

It was a moment that Naruto truly believed Sasuke did care for him, though he knew that the seductive thought was nothing but a delusion. Sex was merely a way to repay Sasuke in a form of gratitude as well as satisfying his own carnal needs, and even then Naruto was completely sure that the Uchiha wouldn't remember it in the morning. The drug would cover all excuses, for Sasuke, though enjoying it in spite of himself, technically wasn't a willing partner. Any displays of emotion that had taken place would be soon forgotten, and in the morning he'd be back to his cold, disdainful demeanor.

It wasn't until much later, however, that, with a last, passionate kiss that left a burn on the lips underneath him, Naruto unstuck his thigh from Sasuke's and gently leapt out the open window.

xXx-------xXx

He walked through the labyrinth of streets, winding almost aimlessly around the many alleyways and roads as a light, midnight breeze blew its way across the village. A street lined with tea-houses appeared as he rounded a corner; he felt a wave of nostalgia as he passed them by. It was under the Sakura trees, so long ago, that he, Sasuke, and Sakura had formulated a ridiculous idea of getting under Kakashi's mask. The Ichiraku ramen booth caught at the corner of his vision, and the slightest of hitches appeared in his step (_he could almost feel his mouth water)_ before he turned down a path, an older, wider path that led, in an almost perfectly straight line, to the large, double gates at Konoha's border.

A seal flickered across his fingers and Naruto slid to the ground, dissolving into a thin, almost transparent shadow. It would be wise to take precautions, and he had long since learned from many painful experiences.

He fully expected Konoha's gates to be guarded, so it rather surprised him when the imposing structures were completely abandoned. The guard had probably gotten tired or, understandably, bored, and would have retired early to a warm bed and loved ones. This thought running rampant in his mind, Naruto gave his seal a tweak and solidified to his normal form, shaking finely-gilded hair from the path of his vision. A fresh, fall breeze drifted across his nostrils as Naruto, more than ready to begin his new life, stepped across the threshold and began to melt into the forest…

"Where are you going, so late at night?"

He whirled and instantly cursed himself for failing to observe the now obvious figure. Hyuuga Neji sat atop the gated structure, cosmopolitan features elegantly arranged in an exquisitely bland expression. Gone was the billowed, white yukata the Hyuuga normally wore; now a black turtleneck accentuated the paleness of his skin, clinging to a figure that poured into coal-black pants which hit him mid-calf. His hair was unbound, and spilled over his shoulders like an exotic, midnight waterfall.

"Where I go and what I do; what does it matter to you?" Naruto managed to conceal his tension behind a curtain of feigned calm. Neji, unconvinced, leapt catlike from the gates and landed just feet from the blonde. He straightened, topping Naruto by a good three inches.

"No approval from Tsunade-sama as to where you shall be off to, I see." The Hyuuga remarked, sliding a bloodline-charged glance over Naruto's body.

"You're such a stickler for rules, Neji." Naruto shot back. It was silly, he told himself, but Neji's glance left him feeling oddly exposed.

"I'm not preventing you from leaving," Neji murmured in his usual, smooth baritone. "Can you not blame me for feeling the least bit of curiosity?"

"Yeah, well you're in my way." The agitated scowl now full on his face, Naruto tried to sidestep, only to be caught by a long-fingered hand. "Don't make me hurt you, Hyuuga."

"You would've done it by now if you had the intention." It was really very frustrating, how astute the Hyuuga could be; Naruto grit his teeth and let his wrist go limp. Neji obligingly released him, and he turned away.

"How many times will you get yourself killed, all in the name of making yourself stronger?" There was a low chord of unshed emotion in the Hyuuga's voice. Neji had a strange look in his eyes, eyes that, for a split second, became twin glittering vestibules into his true intentions. Then the moment was gone; Naruto shivered and broke the gaze, suddenly feeling incredibly vulnerable.

"I have not forgotten our first Chuunin exam, Naruto." His voice stroked the air like a cat, though an edge lined the words that seemed to shoot straight to the blonde's heart.

Silent, Naruto began to walk into the forest, though he found that a peculiar weight had settled into his stomach. Neji's voice, his unexpected appearance, had strangely unnerved the blonde, sending alien thoughts to wreck havoc upon his mind. The Hyuuga's unusual behavior almost convinced him to turn back; far from his usual rigid, aristocratic self, tonight Neji seemed almost fragile (_almost human), _as though there was glass inside of him that could shatter with the slightest word.

Whispering under his breath, he brought his hand level to his face, watching as the inky-black substance swirled sluggishly over his skin. Tendrils of black had begun to creep up his arm, reaching up as far as his elbow, and suddenly he remembered all over again the encounter with the Kyuubi and its gift, this substance that sang the promise of unbound, untouched territory. Determination fortified, the blonde turned and gave himself to the shadows of the forest, watching as the last vestiges of his village disappeared into the night.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: has been giving me a bit of trouble (apparently it clashes with my computer somehow) so all further chapters of Unholy Graveyard will be posted on my livejournal at silversama. don't need an account yourself to access mine, and I'm pretty sure you can find the fic at the top of the page if you scroll down a bit. Thanks for your support, and again, cookies and love to all of my reviewers. 3


End file.
